kagerouprojectfandomcom-20200213-history
Imaginary Reload
Imaginary Reload (イマジナリーリロード Imajinarī Rirōdo) is the second song featured on the album Mekakucity Reload. Background : The song revolves around Marry reflecting upon past reloads and using the past as her power to try again. Throughout the song, she expresses how she has become something that isn't herself anymore. The song does not have an official MV yet, but Jin stated this song is the one he wants to see the most out of all Kagerou Project songs.https://twitter.com/jin_jin_suruyo/status/1166095301414772738 Jin's Comment ❝ I wonder when the first time I got looked down upon by someone was. I wonder when the first time I got beaten up by someone was. I wonder when it was that I acquired the habit of giving up on ‘today’ just like that with, ‘This is how the world is anyway’. I end up using and discarding the present moment that only happens once, close my eyes to this unreasonable world and, before I realize it, seek after a place to belong within a fantasy world. The protagonist of this song also realizes something amidst such ‘daily life’. ‘Maybe, if I could make this fantasy come true…’ Now, this is the beginning of a reckless, rebellious fight. I pray that her shout and the scent of courageous blood will be conveyed to you. ❞Translation by x0401x Lyrics & Translation |-|Japanese Lyrics= |-|English Translation= (Unofficial Translation) My terrible today ends I say “That was a huge failure” and laugh It’s in this single story Where I’m about to start giving in I wished for, prayed for, clung to Joke-like hope Come on, if you’re gonna mourn Then you won’t change I try to retort At that cruel joke I try to deny That strongly stained image again If it’s getting to the point where I’ve ended up mourning Then I don’t mind if it’s from nothing Let’s begin I open my eyes now the war’s begun I mistake it for game over I scratch myself I draw blood I’ve already lost points for being unconscious I roll my eyes spin I stagger I feel hazy I’m strongly reminded of something It’s that one word “Don’t cry!” As I awkwardly get my teeth into it And take a bold step Into the new dimension filling my brain My thoughts, on the verge of becoming hoarse They’re kept deep in my chest, with the power to bind The world I’ve met together with, The future full of conveniences, And the present of despair, I glare at them That story, about to disappear, The accelerating present, They scorch more and more As I now meet eyes with them Today simply comes to an end And swiftly changes into tomorrow I gradually become rotten I hear the sound of clashing, clashing swords I trample over The remains of my terrible today Which has repeated some hundreds of times now I’ve become something that isn’t me This sad story begins I’ve become something that isn’t myself This sad story begins My ideals have become something that aren’t ideals This sad story begins My doubts have become something that aren’t doubts This sad story begins I’ve become something that isn’t me This sad story begins I’ve become something that isn’t myself This sad story begins I’ve become something that isn’t me I’ve become something that isn’t me I give me, who is no longer myself To you. The today that I receive Gives off the smell of blood In the insufficient tomorrow I’ve already seen many times now You stood and cried Words like “how annoying” don’t suit you well Shout out your delusion! Now!! “I won’t lose!” I say If my voice struck your heart, Then come on, for the first chapter, let’s have a final battle I challenged the hyperdimension As the stained tomorrow shines, deep in my chest Within my thoughts, on the verge of bursting open The world of my imagination and the tomorrow of my fantasies I grip onto them in the present, becoming heavy This colorful story, The accelerating present, I imagine them, more and more When I reach out, I’m sure, definitely, Once I open my eyes, I’ll laugh.Translation by Natsuhikoshidou Trivia * It was voted as the #30 Kagerou Project song in the KagePro Song Popularity Ranking 2019.KagePro Song Popularity Ranking 2019 manga References }} Category:All pages Category:Mekakucity Reload Category:Songs